


Boyfriend

by notimmortal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And they made up, Because Big Time Rush is fucking amazing, Because I don't like the fact that they don't make up in the musical, Because that's all I write, Big Time Rush Lyrics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jared and Alana are my brotp, M/M, NICE JARED, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, also, apparently, they're in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: Jared Kleinman was royally fucked.School was going fine, sure. He and Evan, who had made up over the summer, were now attending the same college and rooming together. They’re relationship was better than it had been in the past. But, getting back to the point, it was Valentine’s Day once again and, as stated before, Jared was royally fucked.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with the ending of this but I really enjoyed writing it so I decided to just go ahead and post it. This idea had been siting in my notes for a while and what better day than Valentine's day to write a fic like this?
> 
> Title taken from Big Time Rush. I may be legally an adult, but I still love BTR. You can pry my love for them from my cold, dead hands.

Jared Kleinman was royally fucked.

 

School was going fine, sure. He and Evan, who had made up over the summer, were now attending the same college and rooming together. They’re relationship was better than it had been in the past. But, getting back to the point, it was Valentine’s Day once again and, as stated before, Jared was royally fucked.

 

Evan had been getting hit on relentlessly.

 

Ever since Evan had arrived at this college (a year later than Jared), he had been getting more attention than even he was comfortable with. But at times it seemed as if Evan were thriving under the attention, reminding Jared of their senior year all over again.

 

Evan (most likely) had a date tonight. He often did, though he would always tell Jared it was just to get people to leave him alone. It didn’t matter to Jared, though, he was still blindingly jealous.

 

That’s why Jared was fucked.

 

He had been in love with Evan for years now. Even with the whole Connor thing, with their fight, with their months of not speaking, Jared still loved Evan. And seeing him with all of the people, both guys and girls (Evan had came out as bi to Jared after they had repaired their friendship), drove Jared nuts. 

 

He had no right to be jealous, he knew that. But he couldn’t help it. And when he found out that Evan was starting to look for a more serious relationship (He found out from Zoe Murphy of all people), he couldn’t help but wish it could be him.

 

“You just need to talk to him!” Alana told him when they were having their weekly coffee chat. They had started this after the whole Connor thing, continuing it since their schools were so close to each other. 

 

“And tell him what, ‘Lana? That I’ve been in love with him since we were freshmen in high school?  Tell him that I’m blindingly jealous every time he comes home late even though I wasn’t supposed to wait up for him in the first place? Tell him that it’s almost Valentine’s Day and I would love nothing more than for him to be my Valentine because I’m a romantic at heart?”

 

Alana was silent for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, she asked “Did you watch Big Time Rush as a kid?”

 

“Alana what the actual fuck?”

 

“Just answer the question, Jared, I have a point.”

 

“Fine, yes I did, now what’s the point?” Jared asked, still confused and slightly baffled.

 

“So tell him that he’s looking for a boyfriend and you see that but to give you time and he knows that you could be that.”

 

“Oh my god Alana I don’t know if that was genius or insane.”

 

“It’s an idea, for sure,” Alana said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Just do something so you can stop complaining about Evan dating other people, will you? I’ll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on or if you want to talk about how great of a boyfriend he is. Just give me some new to talk about at these meetings, please.”

 

***

 

Evan was flustered.

 

This was often the case, but today more so than usual.

 

It was Valentine’s Day and Evan just wanted everything to stop stop STOP.

 

“Ey, woah, Evan, are you okay?” Jared asked, walking into the room and seeing Evan in the corner on the floor. 

 

“O-oh, hey, Jared,” Evan said, trying to calm his breathing. “I… I just…” Evan’s phone rang, causing him to flinch.    
  


“Alright, so who’s bothering you?”

 

“I’ve just been… I’ve just been getting a lot of calls is all. And, and I don’t really know what to do about them. I… Is the day almost over yet? I think I’d like it to be over.”

 

Jared glanced at the clock. It was barely 5. “You know what, Ev, why don’t you turn the phone off and we can watch a movie or something. I’ll order some food, and we can just chill.”

 

“I… That sounds nice,” Evan said softly. “Yeah… Can we do that, Jared?”

 

Jared smiled at Evan. “I wouldn’t have offered if we couldn’t do that, Evan.”

 

***

 

Evan could tell you exactly when he fell in love with Jared. It was sophomore year and they were hanging out. It was the first day that Jared had really pushed the whole “family friends” thing. 

 

“We’re not, you know that, right?” Jared said, never taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

 

“Not what?” Evan had asked, eyes finding their way over to Jared. 

 

“Not just family friends,” Jared said, pausing the show and turning to Evan. “I… I know I said that. I say that a lot. But we’re not. And… I need you to remember that, okay?”

 

Evan had nodded and they returned to their show like nothing happened. In the years to come, Evan would sometimes wonder if nothing had happened that night. But it did, and he knew it because he remembered and that was the moment he fell in love with Jared.

 

Jared didn’t feel the same, though. 

 

And that was okay. There were a lot of people who had been showing interest in Evan and he tried dating some of them but it just didn’t feel right. He explained that to Zoe, who told him that he just needed to talk to Jared. But how could Evan do that to Jared? He had only just gotten him back, he couldn’t lose him again.

 

Yet here he was, cuddling up with Jared on the couch on Valentine’s day and eating shitty food with Jared. It was everything he had always wanted but also everything that made his heart hurt. He wanted this always, this warmth and affection from Jared. But he couldn’t have this.

 

Evan’s thoughts started spiraling and before he knew it, and without his volition, Evan was crying.

 

Jared, alarmed, paused the show and turned to Evan. “Woah, hey, Evan are you okay? Why are you crying?”

 

“I… I just… It’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

Jared cocked his head to the side. “Yeah. But why are you crying?”

 

“It’s just… I’ve been…”

 

“You’re looking for a boyfriend,” Jared said, cutting Evan off. “And I see that. I just… Ev, if you give me time I know I could be that. Don’t be scared to come and put your trust in me. Can’t you see that all I really want to be is your boyfriend?”

 

Evan looked at him, eyes wide, and then said, “Did… Did you just quote Big Time Rush at me?”

 

Jared smacked himself on the forehead. “I… yeah. Yeah, I did. Alana gave me the idea and I don’t think she meant it literally but I just-”

 

“Did you mean it?” Evan asked, hand flying over his mouth when he realized that he cut Jared off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you off. But… Did you mean it?”

 

Jared ran his hand through his hair. “I… Yeah. I’ve loved you for a long time, Evan. And I know we… Senior year was hard on both of us. The fallout was hard on both of us. But… Big Time Rush said it best. I don’t care at all what you’ve done before, all I really want is to be your boyfriend,” Evan was silent, eyes failing to meet Jared’s. “I get it, Ev, I really do. You… I knew you didn’t want me like this but… I’m sorry.”

 

“Wait, no, Jared, I… I… I’ve loved you, for a long time, too. And… I’m just so shocked and I just… You’re not messing with me, right? I… I don’t think I could handle it if you were I mean I just this would be cruel even for you and you used to be cruel but not anymore and I just-”

 

“Ev. I’m not messing with you. I wouldn’t, not about this,” Jared reached over and grabbed Evan’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “If you want to try this, I… Be my Valentine, Evan?”

 

Evan smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Jared’s cheek. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required.  
> Come bother me on tumblr! (ireallyneedabetterusername) I'm always taking prompts and all my ships are in my description (I swear I ship more than Kleinsen, I just really really love Kleinsen)
> 
> Like I said before, I'm not 100% happy with the ending (but I rarely am). I hope you enjoyed this either way. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
